memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Return!
(DC volume 2) | number = 1 | date = 2287 | stardate = 8470.3 | editor = Robert Greenberger | penciller = James W. Fry | inker = Arne Starr | colorist = Tom McCraw | letterer = Bob Pinaha | writer = Peter David | omnibus = | published = | format = | pages = 19 | publisher = DC Comics | ISBN = | altcover = }} The adventure begins anew!—'"The Return!"' was the first issue of DC Comics's second monthly Star Trek series. The series started with this new first issue after a hiatus, but Peter David returned to the role of regular writer. Summary In San Francisco, James T. Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy watch a visual record of the Federation Council chambers from the 2286 meeting where Ambassador Kamarag announced that there would be "no peace as long as Kirk lives". McCoy pours a drink that he refers to as "Rigelian comfort" and tries to distract Kirk. McCoy points out that if Kirk continues to risk his life while on shore leave, the Klingons would have peace very soon, as Kirk had recently nearly died while climbing El Capitan at Yosemite National Park. McCoy implies that Kirk might be better off seeking female companionship. Kirk replies that he has just such a female in mind and asks McCoy to come along. McCoy comments that Kirk misunderstood him as the two travel by shuttlecraft to Earth Spacedock, where the awaits. On the Enterprise, Hikaru Sulu and Pavel Chekov are observing a three-dimensional chess game between Captain Spock and Lieutenant M'yra. Despite her best efforts, she cannot beat the Vulcan at the game. After Sulu turns down a tempting offer from M'yra he heads to the bridge with Chekov to discover that Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy had returned to the ship. Commander Nyota Uhura received an incoming signal from Starfleet with their orders to their first mission. Meanwhile in space, a Nasgulian single-manned ship piloted by Argus is sending out a distress call. The response he receives upsets him greatly and he cuts off the signal before the conversation ends. Commander Chekov is evaluating his new security division recruit, Ensign Fouton, in unarmed combat. Fouton knocks Chekov down with a powerful kick. As Chekov is recovering the red alert klaxon goes off. ;Captain's log, stardate 8470.3. : While on route to Casmus III, we have detected a distress call from a small, single-pilot ship which is under attack from a fighter ship we have identified as Nasgulian. The Enterprise attempts to warn the fighter ship off but it succeeds in destroying the smaller craft. However before the ship was completely destroyed, Lieutenant Sara Tuchinsky was able to beam Argus on-board. Kroitz, the Captain of the Nasgul fighter ship demands the return of Argus. When Captain Kirk doesn't immediately concede to his demands, Kroitz rams his ship into the Kirk's and is destroyed upon impact with the Enterprise s shields. Argus is brought to the bridge to provide Captain Kirk an explanation. Argus explains that he could no longer follow the teachings of the Salla of the Nasgul. When he tried to show the other members of his race the insane course that the Salla, the Salla ordered him arrested and killed. Argus had to flee for his life. A larger Nasgul vessel arrives carrying the Salla. The Salla condemns Argus to death, who immediately falls over dead. The Salla then turns to give sentence to Captain Kirk. On Earth the Federation Council starts a session when the Klingon ambassador, Karamag, requests to speak. He announces new instructions from the Klingon emperor regarding James T. Kirk. Instead of demanding that the Federation Council bring Kirk to justice, the Klingon Empire is offering riches beyond compare to anyone who brings them the head of Captain Kirk. References Characters :James T. Kirk • Spock • Leonard McCoy • Nyota Uhura • Hikaru Sulu • Pavel Chekov • Argus • Fouton • Kamarag • Kroitz • M'yra • Hiram Roth • Salla of the Nasgul • Sara Tuchinsky • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel]] Leo Tolstoy Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • ''Copernicus'' (NCC-1701-A/3) (type-4 shuttlecraft) • Workbee • unnamed Federation shuttlecraft • Nasgul fighter • Nasgul shuttle • Nasgul warship ( heavy cruiser) Locations :Casmus III • Earth • Earth Spacedock • San Francisco El Capitan • Genesis Planet • Yosemite National Park Races and cultures :Andorian • Human • Klingon • Nasgulian • Russian • Vulcan Rigelian States and organizations :Klingon Empire • Nasgul Space Command • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • Federation Council Science and technology :bridge • environmental suit • phasers • photon torpedo • quarters • shields • sickbay • transporter • turbolift • viewscreen Ranks and titles :ambassador • captain • commander • doctor • emperor • lieutenant • lieutenant junior grade • president • Salla Other references :2286 • alcohol • apartment • Cossack • couch • helmet • marshmallow • mountain • mountain climbing • Rigelian Comfort • security division • shore leave • T-shirt • three-dimensional chess • vodka Appendices Images dC2 01.jpg|Cover image. m'yra.jpg|M'yra. unnamed 1701A crew pilot.jpg|Alien pilot. unnamed 1701A andorian ltjg.jpg|Andorian lieutenant. kroitz.jpg|Kroitz. tuchinsky (The Return).jpg|Sara Tuchinsky. Copernicus.JPG|Shuttle Copernicus Kirk Tshirt DC Comics.jpg|Kirk wearing a t-shirt Rigelian Comfort DC Comics.jpg|Rigelian comfort, Kirk's apartment. Earth Spacedock Shuttle DC Comics.jpg|A shuttle takes off from an Earth Spacedock Argus DC Comics.jpg|Argus Nasgul shuttle DC Comics.jpg|Nasgul shuttle Nasgul shuttle rear DC Comics.jpg|Nasgul shuttle Nasgul fighter bottom DC Comics.jpg|Nasgul fighter Nasgul fighter front DC Comics.jpg dCTOS1Kamarag.jpg|Kamarag. salla1.jpg sallaShip.jpg jtkDC2-1.jpg spockDC2-1.jpg eNTA-DC2-1.jpg mccoyDC2-1.jpg suluchekovDC2-1.jpg uhuraDC2-1.jpg scottyDC2-1.jpg Connections External link * category:tOS comics